fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xorin
Xorin (Pronounced as XOR-IN), also known as The Beast, Zoron, Xartan, Xurin, Weaver of Chaos, Sower of Chaos, The Devourer, Leviathan, Azathoth, The Fallen, Hivemind of Chaos, Father of Chaos, The Banished, The Eater of Worlds, Chaos Incarnate, Void Made Flesh and possibly infinite more is a creature of chaos and mass destruction that leads a race of ancient eldritch race of primordial monster called Leviathans that had existence before or after the beginning of the first Omniverse. He, along wit the rest of the Leviathans and their counterparts, the Behemoths, the Malums and the Zizs, were the very first lifeforms created by the Hollister as a prototype for all of his future specimens that he we'll created. However, Xorin grew prideful and envious of his creator's power over creation and desired to be greater than the Hollister. He proved to be the truly malevolent of the Leviathans by poisoning their minds into rebelling against their creator. This resulted to him and the Leviathans being banished from Creation in order for life to thrive. Xorin is not a Leviathan himself as he is described as a being that is far worse than all of the Leviathans. Despite being locked outside of reality, he is still capable of orchestrating events from behind the scenes as he is still capable of manipulating others through his minions/servants, Malsumis and Ravagus. Xorin possesses imaginable power that even that Nekrozoth himself feared him and dare not to test him. It its revealed that he was responsible for the corruption of Vekkisul and was the one that made Nekrozoth the omnicidal nihilist that he is. It was also revealed that he might be Nekrozoth's master as he was the force behind his goals of destroying both the omniverse and the life reality so that Xorin could be remold existence in his image. It was also said that he is possibly the only being that is more malevolent than Nekrozoth himself. He doesn't appear in the Champions of the Multiverse series until Phase 10 where he takes the role of the main villain. Xorin was also one of the two main antagonist o the comedy comic series, Forces along with Xuriah D'arcmast'r. He later returns as the main villain of Multiversal Champions after the defeat of Malsumis. Xorin could be considered as one of the Greater-scope antagonists of the whole Multiversal Legends franchise along with Vekkisul, and Malsumis. He is one of the Greater-scope villain of the entire Tales of the Omniverse. Xorin was created by BrandonDarkOne47. Character Description Xorin is a eldritch god that leads a race of monstrous entities known as Leviathans who seeks to devourer all life in existence as a way to increase his power so that he could usurp the Hollister from his throne. However, because of this he was banished from creation so that all of creation would be safe from his malice. However despite being locked away, Xorin was still capable of corrupting the omniverse from the inside through his followers and minions. Xorin reasoning for rebelling against his creator was due to because of his pride and envy of his master's power and because of this he developed a desire for power and control over all of creation. Xorin was the being behind the creation of the Chaos Stones, relics of immense power that will grant the user the power of Zentipotence which is the mystic ability to embody and do all and more, an ability not even achievable by powerful eldritch beings such as Nekrozoth, Grandmaster Chaos, and Malroc. In the void, Xorin does nothing but sit in the vast ocean of primordial chaos where he patiently waits for the day he could enter reality once a again so the the could devour everything in it. Xorin has three still active followers who are not trapped outside of creation like him and the rest of his leviathans. One is Ravagus the Ravager of worlds, who destroys worlds for his master and tends to devour particles of a planet to increase his power. The second is Endgame the Anti-Maker who simply wants to cause destruction because he wants to satisfy his joy of mass destruction, pain, and suffering. The third is possibly his most evil of the three, Miles Drekken also known as Malsumis. Malusmis causes madness to his victims until they receive a permanent agonizing brain damage. He would even use the people he drove to insanity as his slave for his own nightmarish dimension and psychically feed on their suffering. Personality Xorin is the embodiment of pride and ego, he sees himself as the most perfect being in all of creation and look down upon lower life forms such as mortals whom he frowns upon. Upon witnessing his creator's power, his ego started to shatter as he learns that there is a greater being higher than him, and learns that his powers comes with purpose and responsibility all of which refuse to own up to it. Xorin has complete understanding of concepts such as morality as he is a manipulative corrupter who see others as mere tools for his goals. Xorin is extremely cunning and sophisticated as he been incredibly patient after his imprisonment. He himself has shown to be a perfectionist when it comes to his plans as a single minor set back is unforgiving for him. Xorin is very patient and observant as he was aware of almost everything that happens inside the omnivores. Xorin is very much as ambitious and power-hungry as Nekrozoth, being completely immoral as he finds morality as irrelevant to him and has zero concerns of how monstrous he becomes. Ultimately, he actually revels in the chaos, death, and destruction he caused both directly and indirectly. His primary goal is to taint all of the Hollister's creation while making the Hollister his own slave for him and to make every that isn't him his own personal "toys". Xorin personally orchestrates many infamous crimes for his entertainment such as the mass slaughter of the Sparxians through Nekrozoth, the Steller Wars through Vekkisul, and the chaotic ring of Nekrozoth that resulted to many galaxies and universes to dissolve into madness and death. Xorin is also known to be a good liar, as he stated that he is far worse than Nekrozoth which could be a lie as nobody in existence is worse than Nekrozoth. But then again, Xorin is a creature outside of creation, so it's not certain if he is right or not. Even when his plans were set back, he still enjoys the mas destruction and carnage it causes as he seems them as work of art. He is also nihilistic like Nekrozoth, believing that life is nothing but slaves to the Hollister and saying he is doing life a favor by ending it. Powers and Abilities * Advanced essokinesis: Xorin is one of the most powerful reality warpers in the entirety of the Tales of the Omniverse, ''being able to alter reality simply with a gesture. Being gifted by the Hollister to be the bringer of life every 500 years, Xorin has power almost all of creation thanks to such ability. Xorin is capable of creating life and even universes, as he created his own realm outside of creation called Draxidae. Xorin could change simple objects such as a pencil into deadly weapons, it allows him to absorbs the essence of other universes he or his followers destroy and gain stronger. He can turn things into living creatures, creating his own breed of creatures loyal to him. However he is not omnipotent, which is why he was defeated by the Hollister during his rebellion. And that he must follow the rules of creation which prevents him from using his full potential. However he is immune to other sorts of reality warping that can harm him. * '''Omnimanifestation': To a minor degree, but he has taken many appearances through taking on form with each being more powerful than the last. Due to being an Incomprehensible being, his true form is beyond the perspective of many cosmic beings. So he has taken many forms that either he chooses or depending on the person's perspective on what he looks like. * Possession: Through his own mind, Xorin can possess others from outside of creation. Using others as his own vessel, but only if they are power or at least capable of containing his vast power he holds. * Gravity Manipulation: Being able to control gravity on a whim, Xorin can change gravity by making things heavy or light, make things like flying fortresses fall or make other objects to collide with each other. He also can flatten things just by clapping his hands like how he crushes a Cosmic space battalion just by clutching his fist. * Nihilikinesis: Xorin can delete almost anything that gets in his way as long as he can touch the person. Mainly, he only do it to lesser being such as humans or any type of mortal. * Aerokinesis: Xorin upon his return to the omniverse has killed the Reality Knights by removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. He can control the climate by turning making it hotter until it could melt metal. * Oneirokinesis/Dream Walking: Xorin alters others dreams to his image similar to how he can warp reality. He had once created several traumatizing nightmares to torture Dare, and released a wave of nightmares across the omniverse and brought them to life outside of the dream world. While he was inside Jack's dream, he gave him a scare on his lips to "pay his respects" which soon stuck on Jack in reality. * Chaos Control: Like Nekrozoth and Vekkisul, Xorin controls many aspects of the forces of chaos. Using it to bring madness and destruction across creation. Before evil was created, Chaos was the reason why mortals and cosmic beings alike brought death and disorder with Xorin (along with Vekkisul) being the orchestrators of such anarchy and mayhem. * Energy Manipulation: Xorin possess near infinite amount of energy both dark, light, and even chaotic. Being able to shape them into his image or create them by manipulating the atmosphere. He controls divine energy as well which explains how he was less harmed by divine weapons. * Energy Constructs: Xorin can create semi living objects such as a gun or a sword by using pure energy. Xorin was able to create an army of energy beings to fight against the heroes such as the Champions, Reality Knights, or the forces of heaven. Xorin is also hinted to be made of energy himself, which is how he could regenerate. * Energy Generation: Xorin's third eye can fire extremely powerful beams of energy that can destroy mountains if he chooses. Probably one of his most powerful offensive abilities to use during battle. He can also construct powerful energy shields durable enough to block attacks from beings like Aka Manah, Vekkisul, or Daevas. He also can rapid fire black hole energy to completely eradicate his enemies. Trivia * Xorin's origins is similar to the origins of Lucifer, both being a creation of a supreme being until they decide to rebel as a way to dethrone them of their position of the Supreme Ruler of creation. * He is the origin/inspiration of Satan himself, even one of his main forms looks identical to Satan. His origins being he was a creation of a supreme being until he rebelled against him for power which cost him to be banished. Both Satan and Xorin are known to be manipulative and good liars too. They were also have taken the tile of "The Beast". ** He is also the true creator of evil, while Nekrozoth only has that title due to being the bringer of evil. ** He is also the closest thing to an Anti-God as even though he could be weaker than the Hollister, he serves as his opposite as he symbolize what the Hollister could become if he lets his ego and pride consumed him. He also destroy creation while the Hollister wants to protect it as he is its creator. Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deities Category:Complete Monsters Category:Chaos Lord Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Supergods Category:Extremegods Category:Males Category:Ubergods Category:Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Universe Destroyers